Tainted
by Comycat1987
Summary: "Those movements. The simple press of a button. Throwing that green chip across the room. Throwing his innocence away. And replacing it with blood." (Warning: blood and violence. A what if Fanfiction!)


**(I do not own Big Hero 6, or its characters. This is just my mind going what if. Please review, it means a lot to me!)**

 **I have never been in this fandom before. Hello. I'm quite at home in the Naruto fandom, so please forgive me if I do something that is commonly disliked or overdone in this fandom. It**

 **was just a spark idea I got, so… XD I may write more for this series, I don't know. I just really liked this movie, and while I was watching it again, I wondered something. So here ya go XD**

* * *

"I have long closed my eyes. My goals lie only in the darkness…" –Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

"Professor Callahan?"

Hiro stood, his large brown eyes wide with disbelief. In front of him… Was the man he thought was dead. The man he thought he saw the last of on the day of his funeral, that tiny rectangular picture frame with rivulets of rainwater running down the flawless glass and the soft yellow glow from the candles reflecting off its surface.

"The… The explosion… You died…" Hiro's chest began to rise and fall at a faster pace as his heartbeat increased, his suit feeling tight and constricting.

"No." Callahan said roughly, unsympathetically. "I had your micro bots."

Hiro remembered the fire, despite himself wanting to forget that night- all of its pains as well as its joys. The explosion that sent him flying into the concrete.

The explosion that took his brothers life.

"Ta-tadashi…"

"Give me the mask Hiro." Callahan demanded, reaching his hand out.

"He went in there to save you!" Hiro said, his voice shaking.

"That was his mistake!"

Those words cut deep into Hiro, deeper than any blade, any knife.

How was that fair? That this man lived, and Tadashi didn't?! Tadashi sacrificed his life for this man, and here he was, ungrateful.

Unworthy.

Hiro took a few steps back, his breathing pace increasing evermore. Unsure of what to do.

 _I need to make things right… Kill him. Make him dead like he's supposed to be so I can go back and forget that. Forget it all…_

Hiro's eyes gained a darkness that was uncharacteristic of them. A darkness that should have never been there.

"Baymax. Destroy." Hiro ordered, his heart turning to stone.

"My program prevents me from harming a human being." Baymax replied, looking down at the boy.

"Not any more."

Those movements. The simple press of a button. Throwing that green chip across the room.

Throwing his innocence away.

And replacing it with blood.

"Hiro, this is not what-"

Hiro slammed the card storage back inside, and Baymax stopped, stiffening. His eyes turned Crimson red, just like Hiro's intentions.

Callahan stepped back, his face showing his uncertainty and fear.

"Do it Baymax. Destroy him!"

Without hesitation, Baymax's fist charged for Callahan, smashing into the wall behind him.

"Baymax, no!"

Go go flung herself at the large robot, trying desperately to stop it. But it flung her aside like a useless Ragdoll.

The next few breaths were tense, a one sided struggle. Baymax tossed them all aside, it's eyes fixed on its one and only goal.

Blood.

Honey Lemon ran and grabbed the green chip, but as her fingers brushed it it was too late.

A loud crash, along with a sickening snap, echoed though the musty building.

Blood was spilled.

Baymax brought its fist back, the red metal covered in deeper red.

Callahan lay in a twisted pile of limbs, back and neck bent at impossible angles and blood pooling under his lifeless body. His eyes were wide open, glassy.

Honey Lemon dropped the green chip, her hand covering her mouth in disbelief.

Sounds of vomiting and crying could be heard.

They all stood in grief.

It was not the death of Callahan they grieved- no.

It was the death of the innocent boy they used to know. The boy known as Hiro.

For his hands would be forever tainted with blood.

And his heart would be too.

* * *

 **This was fun! Do you want me to continue? Yes, this is pretty dark for a fanfiction about a Disney movie, but whatever. I'm actually proud of it! I know it's troublesome to review, but please do so anyway! Just a simple hi or something, though I like feedback. I'm kinda depressed right now (don't worry, I always like blood XD) but reviews always cheer me up XD regardless, have a good day/night, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
